Post Seder Anything
by rufus and lily 4ever
Summary: I have decided to do a series of one-shots after each new episode of gossip girl. If people like them I will write more. As always my favorite couple Rufus/Lily will have a big part, but these stories will focus on all of the characters. Also, review!


Post ep. - Seder Anything

" I've waiting for you for a full 10 minutes!" Blair said impatiently into her phone. She was walking down a street in the shopping district casually window shopping and holding a container of steaming hot coffees in her perfectly manicured hands.

" I know," Serena said clearly out of breath from rushing, " I'm on my way I couldn't get a cab so I had to walk. Where are you?" She had been rushing like a mad woman when she "visited" with her new boyfriend, Gabrielle, and had to sneak home at a suspicious hour. Luckily Rufus had decided to spend the night, so she wasn't caught. She had only gotten a few hours sleep though, so she had rushed to cover the bags under her eyes so Blair wouldn't ask about the events of last night.

" I'm in front of Bergdorf's standing here like an idiot," Blair stated in a somewhat annoyed tone. Just as she said this she saw the blonde haired beauty, and best friend, walking down the street a few feet away. She looked like a mess, but she always managed to pull off that look anyway. " Thank god you're here," Blair stated closing her phone mid-sentence. The two walked into the store coffees in hand ready for a morning of shopping.

" So," Jenny said in a mocking tone, " I heard about that stunt you pulled at the Seder." She had really enjoyed her date last night but it really didn't compare to the excitement of Dan's job. " Maybe you should stick with that job, you seem to have a lot of fun. Plus you can dress normally," Jenny said.

" Hey it was a classic look," Dan said in a joking manner, just as he was exiting his room, ready for another boring Saturday. He and Serena were close friends, but he still couldn't completely get over her. They had so much history together it was almost impossible.

" Well at least you made some extra money to contribute to your college fund," Jenny said this time in a more serious tone.

" Yeah, your right Jen," Dan said, "Dad talked about selling the gallery, I just don't know what will happen."

"Things might be ruff for a while, but we'll get through it," Jenny said looking back at her laptop screen.

"Oh Rufus," I said giggling on the couch like we were teenagers again. Just then Eric walked in still grossed out at the sight of his mother making out on the couch.

"Mom can I stress the point one more time," Eric said sarcastically, "get a room." I blushed, embarrassed, as we tried to fix our clothes. We could hear someone coming up in the elevator as Eric left and I really hoped it was Serena. She thought her late-night entrance had gone unnoticed, but I was just waiting for the right time to confront her. "I'll meet you up in my room in a minute," I whispered softly to Rufus, "I just have to talk Serena. He slipped away silently as I quickly finished buttoning my shirt.

"Hi Mom," Serena said trying to hold back a laugh, "I think you should go look in the mirror." Knowing I couldn't give my daughter a serious pep talk looking like a clown I took her advice. Sure enough my lips where bright red and my makeup was all messed up. A night like the one I'd had can do that to you. Luckily I was happy so I didn't care. I carefully splashed some water on my face and went looking for Serena in her room.

"Well you seem like you had a good time with Blair," I said in a mocking tone ready to get to my point. Serena knew me too well and couldn't help looking a little guilty.

"Yup, it was great," She said half-heartedly.

"I always wonder how you can stay so awake when you get home at 3 in the morning," I said in a stern voice. Knowing she had been caught Serena just decided to tell the truth. "Look," I said when she was finished, "I know I may have been more lenient in the past, but I want to make it clear now, I don't want you sleeping over at boyfriend's houses." "I can be reasonable, but Serena, your still in high school just stay here or at Blair's." She didn't seem too offended with the rule and agreed to follow it. Seeing she had made her point she quickly left the room to join Rufus upstairs.

"Chuck let me stress at the only reason I agreed to meet you here was because of what you did for me and Nate," Blair said as she sat down at the table Chuck had reserved for them.

"It was really nothing," Chuck said in a slightly beaten down and stressed voice.

"Rufus I want to help you with Dan's tuition," I said as I rested my head on his bare chest. I knew he would never accept, but I had already decided, and I was going to do it no matter what it took.

"Lily will you stop being so persistent," Rufus said in a sleepy voice, "I told you that I would figure something out." She let the conversation go but she wasn't going to forget about it, she was going to find a way.

"Just don't tell Nate yet," Blair managed to whisper as Chuck tore off her clothes in the back of his limo. You could never overuse a classic.

"Fine with me," Chuck breathed back, "but we will tell him soon."

"Poppy?" Serena asked the oddly familiar voice of the woman that had just picked up Gabrielle's phone.

"That's right Serena," She said in an almost evil voice, "I just wanted to mention that you don't want to get me mad. Unfortunately it's already too late." Serena was speechless and didn't even get a chance to say something before the line went dead. She immediately called Blair, but she didn't pick up. That was a weird thing for Blair.


End file.
